I Never
by Moon Adrienne
Summary: [2nd Oneshot In My Mini Series] Sequel of Dare or Dare The CCS gang is back and are now suffering through science class so they decide to play dun dun dunn I Never...


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS:( Sad isn't it:( Clamp does :(.

Gah I am SO AMAZINGLY SORRY EVERYBODY! IVE BEEN LIKE GONE FOR SO MANY MONTHS! AND HAVENT UPDATED! IM A DICKWAD! So as a gift here is the Next Episode in my One-Shot Series, yes it is the long-awaited next one-shot that continues the first! This one is entitled as you've probably already read **I Never..** Mwaaha This one-shot features the game I NEVER! Ever played it? If you haven't, you'll know how to play it after you read this :o! Now, ON WITH THE DICKWADS FIC!

**I NEVER…OOOOOOOOOO!**

**. : . : . : Tomoeda Highschool, Main Hallway : . : . : .**

Syaoran and the gang lazily walked down the hall towards Science class.

"Ugh…I am SO dreading this…Takazuki is the most BORING TEACHER EVER" Chiharu groaned.

"I am so with you on that one" Rika added.

"Hey guys…Why don't we spice it up a bit? Like we did in math class?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Oh HELL YEAH!" Added Meilin.

"Holy shit we should play I Never, you know how LONG ITS BEEN SINCE THE LAST TIME WE PLAYED THAT GAME!" Added Eriol energetically.

"..What the fuck Eriol...I swear your not a male.." Said Syaoran.

"Psh whatever" Eriol replied with the 'whatever' hand movement. "Your just jealous" He finished.

"…Riiiiiiiight anyway same rules guys? We take out a paper and write down what we never did and if you did it then you either have to sing a song, do a dance, remove an article of clothing or just yell something completely random, deal?" Sakura said.

"Ouuu yeahh sounds fun" Said Naoko.

"Sounds good guys, lets do this!" Yelled Takashi as they walked in class.

They sat in they're usual spots. ((A/N UGH you know those painful science stools you gotta sit on? Yeah well that's what they're sitting on mwahahah makes it all the better.)) Meilin sat next to Naoko in the back with Chiharu and Takashi across from them. In front of Meilin and Naoko sat Rika and Tomoyo and across from them was Sakura and Syaoran. Last but not least Eriol sat all awone in fwont of Sakuwa and Syaowan.

M.Takazuki walked in and began his class.

Syaoran whipped out a paper, scribbled something down and passed it too Sakura.

Note:

_Wolf: Mwaahhaha I'm starting things off so first…I Never screwed somebody because I was bored._

Sakura read it and did nothing which meant she had obviously not done it. She passed it back to Chiharu. Chiharu didn't respond and so Takashi read it. Still no reactions. They passed it to Meilin who read it and blushed.

Meiling stood up and put her leg on the table, exposing her underwear since she was wearing a skirt and yelled to the teacher " HEY, DICKFACE, LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?Mhm I bet you do" She purred then sat down.

The teacher stared at Meilin in awe then burst out.

"MEILIN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He yelled.

"Uhm..Nothing you moron, do you have a problem or are you hallucinating or something?" She retaliated.

"But I...Oh well" He finished and continued his lesson.

The gang looked back at Meilin, shocked.

"What?" She said casually. She passed the note to Naoko and then infront to Rika and Tomoyo. No reactions from them. They threw the note to Eriol. He read it and groaned. He knew this would come back to haunt him. He got outta his seat and randomly starting singing Numa Numa and doing the Numa Numa Dance. The class stared with a "WTF!" Face and watched his dance away.

"ERIOL SIT DOWN NOW!" The teacher boomed.

He flipped off the teacher "I KNOW YOU LIKE MY SEXY DANCING!" He yelled and sat down pouting.

Note:

_Wolf: Mwaahhaha I'm starting things off so first…I Never screwed somebody because I was bored.  
Eri: You dickface, just HAD to say it right? Well its PAYBACK! I Never made-out with Sakura._

He pouted and passed the note back to Syaoran and growled in response but though he should make a riot while he's at it.

He stood up, grabbed a pencil using it as a microphone and started belting out a song.:

**Ha ha, well now, we call this the act of mating.  
****But there are several other  
****Very important differences  
****Between human beings and animals  
****That you should know about  
****I'd appreciate your input.**

**Sweat baby, sweat baby  
****Sex is a Texas Drought  
****Me and you do the kind of stuff  
****That only Prince would sing about**

**So put your hands down my pants  
****And I bet you'll feel nuts  
****Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
****And you're getting two thumbs up**

Syaoran laughed at the lyrics but kept singing nonetheless and stared at the teacher.

**You've had enough of two-hand touch  
****You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
****I want you smothered, want you covered  
****Like my waffle house hashbrowns**

"EXCUSE ME!STOP THAT SINGING RIGHT NOW SYAORAN LI!"Yelled the teacher.

**Comin' quicker then Fed Ex  
****Never reach an apex  
****Just like coca-cola stock  
****You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
****Just like daylight savings time  
****Do it now**

**You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
****So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
****Do it again now**

**You an me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
****So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
****Gettin' Horny now**

Syaoran winked at Sakura after the last line.

**Love the kind, you clean up  
****With a mop and bucket  
****Like the lost catacombs of Egypt  
****Only God knows where we stuck it**

Sakura blushed madly as he was now circling her while emphasizing the "where we stuck it" part.

**Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific  
****I wanna go down in your South Seas  
****But I got this notion  
****That the motion of your ocean means  
**"**Small Craft Advisory"  
****So if I capsize on your inner thighs**

"SYAORAN LI! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW THAT IS QUITE INNAPROPRIATE!" Yelled out the teacher again.

**High tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
****Please turn me on  
****Im an automatic drip  
****So show me yours, Ill show you mine.**

"**Tool Time"  
****You'll lovelett just like Lyle  
****And then we'll do it doggy style  
****So we can both watch "X-Files"**

Meilin laughing out loud, man this was a show.

**You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
****So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
****Do it again now**

**You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
****So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
****Gettin' Horny now**

"FINAL WARNING MR.LI!"Bellowed M.Takazuki.

**You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
****So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
****Do it again now**

**You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
****So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
****Do it now**

**You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
****So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
****Do it again now.**

**You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
****So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
****Gettin' horny now.**

All the girls clapped widly and cheered on Syaoran screaming "YOU SO SEXY"

Syaoran finished the song and sat down sighing. ((A/N THAT'S THE SONG THE BAD TOUCH BY BLOODHOUND GANG, HOLY SHIT YOU SOO GOTTA LISTEN TO THAT SONG ))

"LI OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Snarled the teacher.

"Oh your just jealous because you cant sing and want your hands down my pants" Scoffed Syaoran and passed the note to Sakura who instantly understood what that was all about.

The teacher shut up once Li flipped him off and continued with his lesson.

Sakura passed the note back Chi and Kashi who did nothing. They passed it too Meilin and Naoko. Meilin growled again and stood up.

"Anybody wanna fuck tonight? How bout you Takazuki? You sexy beast." She drawled walking up to him and dragging her finger down his chest.

"M-m-miss Li, sit down now." He stuttered out.

"HAHA Look M.TAKAZUKI HAS A BONER!" A random kid yelled out.

The class burst out into laughter.

"Aw didn't know who felt that way about me you FUCKING PERVERT!" Meilin slapped him across the face and sat down, disregarding the fact that anything happened.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP A TEACHER MISS LI! YOU SHALL BE SUSPENDED!" Yelled the teacher.

"OH YOU WISH I WOULDA SLAPPED YOUR ASS GET OVER IT!" She yelled back which, yet again, made the class burst out laughing.

Takazuki instantly shut up again and continued his lesson. Everybody looked at Meilin again.

"WHAT? We were drunk alright? Jeez" She replied flatly to all they're stares.

Meilin carelessly tossed the note to Tomoyo and Rika. Tomoyo blushed and stood up shyly.

"M.Takazuki.." She started.

"What is it Miss Daidouji?"

"..I think you had an accident, there's this HUGE bulge in your pants, I think you should go get fixed up because honestly, that is just fucking nasty. Couldn't you atleast disguise your sexual attraction towards all of us you horny old fuckbag? Honestly, Im telling your wife about this right now." She burst out and pulled out her cellphone.

"W-w-what! Bbbut I, no blame, NOO!" Takazuki yelled out.

Her phone was ringing until a manly voice picked up.

"Hello? Yes this is a student from M.Takazuki's class I just wanted to say that Takazuki just got extremely turned on by a student who was just sitting there and started hitting on her. Mhm. Yes. Okay, HE'S WHAT? No he never did. Well this is juicy. Yup. Ill tell him. Okaiie Bye" Tomoyo hung up.

"M.TAKAZUKI IS GAY! HIS PARTNER PICKED UP THE PHONE AND SAID SO AND THAT HE JUST MISSED THE FEMALE ASS and by the way Tamakichi ((A/N I have NO IDEA where that name came from, leave me alone ;;))says to be home early, he wants to have some fun" Tomoyo said disgustedly.

Takazuki went tomato-paste red and sighed while the class gasped at the discovery.

"That explains a lot.." Said a student.

Takazuki sighed and continued with the lesson anyway.

The note had been passed too everybody so it was time to add a new I never, Tomoyo whipped out a pen and jotted something down, then passed it to Eriol.

Note:

_Wolf: Mwaahhaha I'm starting things off so first…I Never screwed somebody because I was bored.  
__Eri: You dickface, just HAD to say it right? Well its PAYBACK! I Never made-out with Sakura.  
__Moyo: Before anybody asks, we we're dared. Anyway new one..Hmm..I never…seduced a teacher._

Eriol got red-faced again and sighed. 'EVERYONE IS AGAINST ME TODAY ;;' He thought. 'Oh well, gay singing time w00t w00t'.

((OH SNAPS KIDZ, BE READY, WHATS HE GUNNA SING! ))

Eriol clears his throat so get some attention and stood up. He looked at the teacher and started singing "Simple And Clean" The upbeat version.

Eriol smirked and started dancing while singing the female song.

**You're getting me too many things  
****Lately, your all I need  
****You smiled at me and said,**

**Don't get me wrong me I love you  
****But does that mean I have to meet, your father?  
****When we are older you'll understand  
****What I meant when I said "No,  
****I don't think life is quite that simple"**

Eriol started walking towards M.Takazuki while singing.

**When you walk away  
****You don't hear me say pleassssseeeee  
****Oh baby, don't go  
****Simple And Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
****It's hard to let it go**

**When you walk away  
****You don't hear me say pleasssssseeee  
****Oh baby, don't go  
****Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
****It's hard to let it go.**

Everybody started laughing at the feminine-ness of the song, but was entertained nonetheless at his actions, count on Eriol for that.

**The daily things  
****That keep up all busy  
****Are confusing me  
****That's when you came to me and said,**

**Wish I could prove I love you  
****But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
****When we are older you'll understand  
****It's enough when I say so  
****And maybe some things are that simple**

'Mwahaha gay bastard' Eriol thought as he circled M.Takazuki and enhanced the "Wish I could prove I love you"part.

"ERIOL SIT DOWN NOW! THIS IS NONSENSE!" Roared M.Takazuki.

**When you walk away  
****You don't hear me say pleasssseeeeeeee  
****Oh baby, don't go  
****Simple and Clean is the way you're making me feel tonight  
****It's hard to let go.**

**Hold me  
****Whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on  
****Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
****Nothing's like before**

Eriol purposely swayed his hips and kept grinding to the song, which was playing in his head as he kept singing it out loud.

**When you walk away  
****You don't hear me say pleaaassssee  
****Oh baby, don't go  
****Simple And Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
****It's hard to let it go.**

**Hold me  
****Whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on  
****Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
****Nothing's like before.**

He laughed out loud and sat down as the teacher just stood there, open-mouthed, with no comments whatsoever.

"Hey guys, I think he was more turned on by Eriol then by Meilin haha!" Yelled out Syaoran.

Takazuki blushed and ran a hand through his hair and kept teaching again.

'Goddamn this guy doesn't wanna break' Thought Sakura.

Eriol passed the note to Syaoran and Sakura who did nothing. They passed it behind to Chiharu and Takashi. Chiharu sighed and yet again passed the note to Meilin and Naoko, knowing where this was headed.

Meilin read it and stood up abruptly.

"YOU COCKSUCKING-FATASS-SLUTFACED-WHOREFUCKING-RUG-MUCHING-SQUIRREL-SHITTING-TITLICKING-DICKLESS-JACKASS-MONKEY-ASS-RAPING-SHITFLINGING-FUCKERS!" She yelled out.

"MEILIN LI I AM CALLING THE PRINCIPAL" Yelled out the teacher.

"GOOD FOR FUCKING YOU, IN THE MEAN TIME YOU SLUTFACED WHOREBAGS WHY THE FUCK AM I ALWAYS THE ONE DOING BULLSHIT WHILE YOU ALL SIT DOWN AND PROBABLY JACK OFF FOR CHRIST FUCKING SAKES!" She burst out again then sit down, feeling relieved she got that off her chest.

'Guess that counts as my stunt'. Naoko sighed and stood up aswell and right when the principal walked in she removed her shirt and bra and started playing with herself.

"NAOKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The principal shouted out.

Naoko started moaning at herself and the principal was getting furious and stomped back to where she was standing.

Since the principal was male she pressed her chest up against his and whispered "M.Takenowa, I am so horny right now, are my tits SO hard ugh I cant take this anymore" She moaned loudly the abruptly put her bra and shirt back on and sat down.

"NAOKO MY OFFICE, NOW!" He boomed.

"Why? SO YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME? YOU PERVERT! IM REPORTING YOU TO THE BOARD FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A HORMONAL TEENAGER" She burst out while starting to cry.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU! GAH! M.TAKAZUKI CONTROL YOUR STUDENTS" And the principal stormed out,

Naoko sighed and layed her head on her table. 'Dear God, I am never doing that agin phew..' She thought.

They gave the note to Tomoyo and Rika, no reaction. They passed it back to Naoko so she could write something down.

Note:

_Wolf: Mwaahhaha I'm starting things off so first…I Never screwed somebody because I was bored.  
__Eri: You dickface, just HAD to say it right? Well its PAYBACK! I Never made-out with Sakura.  
__Moyo: Before anybody asks, we we're dared. Anyway new one..Hmm..I never…seduced a teacher.  
__Naks: Ugh I hate you all, anyway I Never…got piss drunk outta depression because my mom yelled at me and said I was fat.Oo…_

Meilin read it first and balled her hand into a fist 'I swear they're picking on me'.

She stood up and started dancing sexily and grinding up against random things, making the male students go crazy. She straddled a random kids waist and smashed her lips against his, darting her tongue into his mouth for a few minutes then standing up and walking back towards her seat.

"..MISS LI IF I NEED TO TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME YOU ARE GOING TO THE OFFICE! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW THAT! I AM APPALED!" Yelled the teacher.

"Saw what? I didn't do anything, did anybody else see me do anything?" She questioned the class.

"Nope" "Nu-uh" "Didn't see a thing" Responded the class.

"..But I just….I must be going senile" He groaned and kept teaching about some random thing that I don't know .

She passed the note to Tomoyo and Rika who just went all "..OO Meilin'smom yelledatherandcalledherfatsoshegotpissdrunkouttadepression" Look.((A/N Everybody gets that look right?Right .. )) And passed the note to Syao and Sakura who read it and gave off the same look. Eriol did the same as did Takashi and Chiharu.

* * *

EXTRA TID BIT: 

"…WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT! IT HAPPENED OKAIIE? SHE WAS PROBABLY DRUNK, YOU KNOW MY MOM." Meilin shrieked which made them go all "she has a point" on her. The rest of the class went all "WTFMATE?" and the teacher became nuclear winter….Wait wrong thing. The teacher went all "..Fucking kangaroos"..Kwait..NO he went all "..WTF Meilin"…Anyway..

END OF EXTRA TID BIT, ON WITH MY POINTLESS FIC!111oneoneone

* * *

Since it was only Meilin that had done it and they feared what her I never would be, Sakura grabbed the note and wrote something down, passing it to Syaoran. 

Note:

_Wolf: Mwaahhaha I'm starting things off so first…I Never screwed somebody because I was bored.  
__Eri: You dickface, just HAD to say it right? Well its PAYBACK! I Never made-out with Sakura.  
__Moyo: Before anybody asks, we we're dared. Anyway new one..Hmm..I never…seduced a teacher.  
__Naks: Ugh I hate you all, anyway I Never…got piss drunk outta depression because my mom yelled at me and said I was fat.Oo…  
__Saks: ..That was awkward..anyway I never watched hentai._

Syaoran groaned, he knew he shouldn't of explored that one day. He stood up and walked up to the blackboard, shoving the teacher outta the way.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SYAORAN LI!" Takazuki yelled.

Syaoran erased everything on the blackbloard and wrote in big letters

"**SEXY DANCE TYME OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!1111ONEONEONEONE**"

And started to strip infront of the class.

"WHAT THE FUCK? SYAORAN LI SIT THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW" Roared the teacher.

He ignored the teacher and removed his shirt and started unzipping his pants while humming out a random "sexy song" as he puts it. After he took off his pants and was left standing there in his black and red boxers he belted out

"..WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! GAYASS STOP IT!" he quickly redressed and ran to his spot.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? THAT I MADE YOU STRIP IN CLASS FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT! WHY ARE YOU KIDS ACCUSING ME OF BEING A PERVERT WHEN I AM CLEARLY NOT!" He yelled.

"Uhm sir..what are you talking about" Said a female student.

"LI!HE JUST CAME UP HERE AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID LOOK AT THE BLACKBOARD, PROOF!" He hollered again.

"Sir I didn't do anything, Ive been sitting here the whole goddamn time and you wrote that yourself, and then started dancing all crazy-gay-like, remember?" Responded Li in a mind-twisting voice.

"Yes sir, why would we do anything like that anyway, we wouldn't want to ruin our reputation sir" Added Tomoyo, ever-so-angelically((if that's a word Oo))

"I think you forgot to take your pill this morning sir" Eriol said back.

"Mhm" Agreed the class

"I DID NOT WRITE THAT!MR.LI DID!" He screeched out.

"Sir, you are in DENIAL! Just get over it, you had a phase, alright? Alright."

Snapped Meilin, annoyed.

"I did not! I am just going to ignore that this happened…" He stated and erased the words and re-wrote the notes back down.

The gang blinked and thought '..this guy doesn't wanna break!FTW! Time to kick it into high-gear'

The note got passed backwards to Chiharu and Takashi. Chiharu sat there sighing as Takashi stood up.

He started prancing around the class singing/yelling.

**_I've got a loverly bunch of coconutsssss_**  
_**There they are! STANDING IN A ROW!  
**__**Small ones, big ones, some as big as your head! (x10)**_

He pranced around while putting his hands on his chest where his boobs would be if he was a female and did a few high kicks. While also doing a bunch of other awkwardly queer moves. ((A/N Sorry nothing could come to my head, it's all I could think of, I'm lame, I know ;; So sorry))

"..TAKASHI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Burst out the Takazuki.

As soon as the teacher yelled he stopped and sit down quickly.

"What are you talking about Sir..Uhm Takashi has been sitting down the whole time" Responded a random student who was inwardly laughing.

"NO HE WAS NOT!" The teacher said hotly.

"YES I WAS! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I'M EMOTIONAL YOU CAN PICK ON ME? THINK AGAIN I WAS JUST TRYING TO LISTEN TO YOUR STUPID SPEECH ON ANATOMY BUT NOOOOOOO YOU PICK ON ME! YOUR JUST JEALOUS!" Takashi burst out starting to cry.

"WHAT! I uh er, stop crying please uhm..Chiharu calm him down now I'm just going to keep teaching totally disregarding the fact that your crying, If you kids are trying to get me to break you should most surely know that I will not." He finished and continued with his lesson.

'Oh we'll see about that' Thought Meilin evilly.

Takashi inwardly smirked and started hiccupping from the fake tears he made and finally stopped. Syaoran and Sakura looked at Takashi and Syaoran mumbled "Maybe Takashi is they gay one.."

Takashi stuck out his tongue at Syaoran and pouted while passing the note to Meilin and Naoko.

Meilin sighed and stood up, walking towards the teacher's desk.

"Meilin sit down" He said calmly.

She ignored him and picked up the hole-puncher slowly.

"Meilin what are you doing?" He asked.

She completely ignored him again and threw the hole-puncher as hard as she could towards the window. The window shattered into a bunch of shards as soon as it was impacted. Since they we're on the second floor the hole-puncher fell down and smacked somebody in the head that yelled out "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR GOD?" And then passed out.

"MS.LI WHY DID YOU THROW THAT OUT THE WINDOW? YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT YOUNG LADY!" He shrieked.

'Maybe I should make him think he's got a bunch of emotional crazy kids in his class' She thought.

Meilin suddenly broke down and started crying.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what possessed me to do that, I think it was a gay spirit or maybe even a..a..a.." She stuttered.

"A GAY SPIRIT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He yelled at her.

"A what Meilin? Just say it, it'll be alright" Soothed Tomoyo who came to her side.

"A..a..a.. A KLINGON! THE KLINGONS ARE AFTER ME AGAIN! THEY KNOW IT'S ME WHO TOOK THE CROWN BUT IT WASN'T ME! I DIDN'T DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE POSSESSED BY AN EVIL GAY KLINGON SPIRIT!" She said crazily while starting to cry.

"Shhh, the Klingons won't know it was you babes, don't worry" Tomoyo said, patting Meilin's back.

"THE KLINGONS? What is this nonsense your talking about? The Klingons are a made-up race from Star Trek missy, they aren't out to get out, calm down, they don't exist." He said sighing.

"NO, THEY DON EXIST, YOUR JUST TRYING TO PROTECT THEM! YOU'RE A KLINGON ARENT YOU! I KNOW YOU ARE! YOU MOST OF POSSESSED ME TO DO THAT YOU GAY KLINGON BASTARD! AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO BLAME IT ON ME! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU STUPID FUCKER NOW YOUR PROBABLY GOING TO GO REPORT TO YOUR FELLOW KLINGONS THAT I'M HERE AND THAT I HAVE THE CROWN, WHICH I DON'T, YOU UNHOLY BASTARD!" Meilin shouted viscously and stood up angrily.

"MEILIN LI YOU ARE GOING INSANE THERE IS NO SUCH THING S A KLIN-"

"LIES YOU BASTARD YOUR TRYING TO PROTECT THEM!" She shouted and smacked him across the head. Then sat back down to her spot, Tomoyo following suit and dried up the tears quickly.

"MISS LI THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A KLINGON, YOU DID NOT STEAL THEY'RE CROWN AND I AM NOT A KLINGON! IF YOU HIT ME ONE MORE TIME YOU WILL BE EXPELLED!" He bellowed at her.

"What are you talking about? Somebody's been watching Star Trek too much and what the fuck is a crown? I didn't touch you as well. Sir honestly, what is wrong with you? Yelling at an innocent student like me!" She burst out feeling new tears coming along.

"She's right sir" Added Syaoran.

"Don't mess with me kids, I know you all saw that act! Meilin is just trying to make make me seem insane, but you all saw that, ne?" He asked.

"Sir..we didn't see anything except you start ranting about Klingons and Meilin hitting you." Answered some student sitting behind Meilin.

"But but..no! You're all lying! You're all in on this, aren't you? Trying to make me go isane like Takahashi? Well it will not happen. I REFUSE TO MAKE IT HAPPEN." He said loudly then continued teaching, angrily.

Meilin passed the note to Tomoyo and Rika who did nothing then passed it too Eriol who did nothing aswell. They passed the note back to Takashi so he could write something down.

Note:

_Wolf: Mwaahhaha I'm starting things off so first…I Never screwed somebody because I was bored.  
__Eri: You dickface, just HAD to say it right? Well its PAYBACK! I Never made-out with Sakura.  
__Moyo: Before anybody asks, we we're dared. Anyway new one..Hmm..I never…seduced a teacher.  
__Naks: Ugh I hate you all, anyway I Never…got piss drunk outta depression because my mom yelled at me and said I was fat.Oo…  
__Saks: ..That was awkward..anyway I never watched hentai.  
__Kashi: ..Okay well that was interesting, this guy won't break, c'mon guys lets blow him off his feet, we're being pathetic compared to Math class. I never threw a potato at a house while yelling "LOLOLOL POTATO FEST"._

He passed it too Syaoran and Sakura who just read it and mumbled

"What the hell..?" And passed it too Eriol who did nothing. He threw it too Tomoyo and Rika. Still nothing. 'Maybe this round wont have anybody…' Thought Syaoran.

Thought too soon. Foolish, foolish Syaoran, with Meilin in the room, you should know that there is never a round with nothing that happens.

Meilin read It and sighed thinking 'I am never drinking vodka again…'

She stood up and thought that she'll just do the dare from last period.

"Sir…fellow class mates...I have a shocking announcement to make" She said seriously.

"What is it now Meilin?" Groaned the teacher.

"This is an extremely serious matter sir, don't you dare give me your sass attitude. My announcement is…Everybody, I am pregnant with M.Takazuki's child. I found out this morning." She said quietly, yet loud enough for everybody to comprehend her.

"Excuse me? You are not." He said shocked.

"Uhm excuse ME, I am, thank you VERY much. Don't you dare try and deny the fact that I'm pregnant with YOUR child, if you even DARE try to forget the rocking night we had, you will regret it! You can't deny that you slept with me sir. Even if you were bad, it doesn't matter, the fact of the matter is I'm pregnant now because of you, you insolent bastard." She finished then sat down quickly and put an attitude expression and waited for his outburst.

"Ms.Li nothing happened between us, nor would I ever sleep with you and I never DID sleep with you, alright? Alright." He snapped angrily.

"M.Takazuki, I would never sleep with you, no offense but honestly I'd rather sleep with my COUSIN, Syaoran OR Eriol. Atleast they're sexy but you're just..just..just a yeti. Like honestly, I know why they think that sasquatches ((A/N I have NO IDEA how to spell that )) still exist, I mean LOOK AT YOU, honestly...you should get a haircut atleast. Anyway my point is no matter how much of a slut you think I am, which I'm not you bastard, I would only and I state clearly, I would ONLY SLEEP WITH RYU, alright? HONESTLY, who would wanna sleep with you? No wonder your gay no woman would wanna tap that" She said laughing.

"WHAT? BUT YOU JUST STATED THAT YOU WERE CARRYING MY BABY AND THAT WE SLEPT TOGETHER ARE YOU BIPOLAR!" He shouted.

"EXCUSE ME? I TRIED TO STAY CALM BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH. I AM NO CARRYING A BABY, WHEN I SCREW, I USE PROTECTION AND I AM NOT BIPOLAR YOU ASSHOLE. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ACCUSING OTHERS OF MENTAL DISABILITIES! YOU COCKSUCKING-SHITFLINGING-ASSHOLE, PLUS I'm in the middle of my period you dumbfuck, how could I be carrying a baby, HM?" She snapped angrily.

Everyone in the class started laughing at her comeback but instantly shut up when the teacher gave them a hard glare, while Meilin simply responded with a toothy smile.

"I have had enough of you Meilin, office, NOW!" He shouted.

"Yeah, uhm, how about NO." She stated and crossed her arms angrily.

"Final warning Ms.Li, if you interrupt me one more time for this nonsense you will be thrown out of this classroom!"

"Whatever" She replied dully while flipping him off.

M.Takazuki ignored her comment and continued teaching about anatomy.

Meilin sighed and passed the note to Eriol who looked at Meiling with the common "YOUTHREWAPOTATOATAHOUSEANDYELLLEDLOLOLPOTATOFESTWTFISWRONGWITHYOUWOMAN?" look. ((A/N Again, everybody has gotten that look before right?Right. ))

Eriol passed the note to Rika to write something down. ((A/N Theres a reason why it isn't Meilin, kaiie? Kaiie, she's gunna be last ))

Rika couldn't think of anything so she quickly wrote something down and passed it too Sakura and Syaoran.

Note:

_Wolf: Mwaahhaha I'm starting things off so first…I Never screwed somebody because I was bored.  
__Eri: You dickface, just HAD to say it right? Well its PAYBACK! I Never made-out with Sakura.  
__Moyo: Before anybody asks, we we're dared. Anyway new one..Hmm..I never…seduced a teacher.  
__Naks: Ugh I hate you all, anyway I Never…got piss drunk outta depression because my mom yelled at me and said I was fat.Oo…  
__Saks: ..That was awkward..anyway I never watched hentai.  
__Kashi: ..Okay well that was interesting, this guy won't break, c'mon guys lets blow him off his feet, we're being pathetic compared to Math class. I never threw a potato at a house while yelling "LOLOLOL POTATO FEST".  
__Riks: …Wtf was that about, deja-vue man…Anyway I never humped a dog._

Sakura and Syaoran had no reaction whatsoever and passed the note to Eriol who, big shocker here, stood up hastily.

"And so in the human body, there is a-"

"YES SIR, RIGHT AWAY SIR, I'LL GET RIGHT ON IT SIR! Would you like a coffee with that?" Eriol said suddenly while saluting.

"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Takazuki groaned.

"YES SIR, WHAT KIND OF COFFEE SIR? CAPPUCINNO, FRAPPUCCINO OR A DOUBLE DOUBLE?" Eriol continued.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He roared.

"FRAPPUCCINO IT IS SIR! I'LL GET RIGHT ON IT SIR! Warning Warning, Coffee's take 10 minutes to produce, please hold, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" Eriol stated then sat down.

The class looked at Eriol psychotically and sighed, sweat dropping, Eriol just smiled all-too-sweetly in return.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT ERIOL?" He shouted.

"..Eh? Er..huh?" Eriol asked.

"..Dear lord, nevermind…forget about it." Takazuki said.

"..Forget what?" Eriol asked.

"Nothing" Takazuki said annoyed.

"Noooo forget whattttttt?" Eriol said childishly.

"NOTHING ERIOL NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN" He snapped furiously.

"Sheesh…Snappy" He pouted and went back to listening to his In Flames CD.

He smiled and chucked the note backwards to Chiharu and Takashi.

"MUUUSSSSSIIC WILLLLLL TTTIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Takashi belted out suddenly, scaring the shit out of everybody.

"MY FEEEEEARS MY LIEEEEEEEEEEESS, MEEEELLLLLT AAAWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He sang out.

"WHAT THE BLOODY?" Yelled Takazuki.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU KIDS TODAY! CANT YOU STOP FOR 5 MINUTES!" He said, pissed off.

"IN YOUUUUUUU AAAANDDD IIIIIIIIIII, THEEEERRRREEEESSSS AAAAAAAA NEEEEWWWWWWWWW LAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD, AAANNGEEEEELLLLS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN FFFFLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHTTT!" He sang out randomly again.

"TAKASHI STOP IT NOW!" ((A/N My brain is slowly running outta ideas that's why the things they do are suddenly becoming lame, I'm so sorry ;;))

"FINE THEN, BE THAT WAY, NO POTATO FOR YOU" He burst out, whining.

"…Potato? What the hell…" Takazuki sighed and continued teaching.

They passed the note to Meilin and Naoko who looked at each other and both stood up. Naoko and Meilin both had evil gleams in they're eyes and Naoko suddenly pressed herself up against Meilin, smirking. Meilin followed suit and started kissing Naoko feverishly. Naoko fell against the table as Meilin slowly climbed on top of her. Stilll kissing. The guys of the class started hollering at them and doing wolf whistles.

"YEAHHH, THAT'S SOME HOT ACTION RIGHT THERE" Yelled some kid.

"Doesn't get any hotter than this" Said Tomoyo laughing.

Meilin and Naoko started making out on the table and the teacher faced the student wondering what was going on.

"OH MY GOOD LORD WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MEILIN GET OFF OF NAOKO RIGHT NOW!" He yelled out loudly.

Meilin obeyed for once and got off Naoko then sat in her seat, so did Naks. They sat there boringly and looked at the teacher with a pissed off look.

"Ugh talk about ruining the moment" She spat out.

"Mhm" Agreed Naoko.

"UH YEAH!" Responded all the guys in the class.

Takazuki was merely shocked but thought 'They're trying to make me break, I will not break, just ignore that they're there…think of butterflies. Meilin Li would probably kill all my butterflies AHH THEY'RE GETTING TO ME, MUST NOT SNAP' His eye started twitching and the gang knew they we're getting to him.

Sakura eyed the clock '20 more minutes…gotta go out with a bang'.

They passed the note back to Tomoyo who read it and thought for a moment.

She got an idea and whipped out a boom box. ((A/N IT'S A FIC, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE )) She took out her CD and played the song "The Kill" By 30 seconds to mars, and played it on full blast.

"WHAT THE?" He tried to say over the music but everybody was too busy listening to the song.

"KIIILLL BREAK ME DOWN! BURY ME, BURY ME! I AM FINISHED WITH YOU! LOOK AT MY EYES, YOUR KILLING ME, KILLING, ALL I WANTED WAS YOUU" Tomoyo sang out then turned off the song, receiving unpleasant groans from various students.

**Sniff**

"WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME TAKAZUKI! I THOUGHT I HAD GIVEN YOU ENOUGH BUT NOOO YOU GO GAY ON ME AND IMPREGNATE MEILIN! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, WAS I THAT BAD! WAS I! TELL THE TRUTH YOU DICKLICKER WAS I THAT BAD! YOU DID HAVE TO CHEAT ON ME YOU COULD OF TOLD ME STRAIGHT OUT BUT NO INSTEAD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH A MAN. A **MAN**. YOU KNOW HOW BETRAYED I FELT! I HOPE YOU NEW **MAN** IS A TOTAL DICK LIKE YOU, AND IF YOU COME TO MY HOUSE AGAIN I'LL HAVE THE COPS ON YOUR ASS FOR RAPE, YOU GOT THAT! GOOD." Tomoyo suddenly bit out, angrily.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"He snapped back

"DON'T TRY AND PRETEND! DON'T YOU DARE!ASSWIPE I WANT YOU OUTTA MY LIFE FOR GOOD! YOU HEAR ME? FOR **GOOD**!" She snapped out again then ran out of the class, slamming the door on her way out.

"YOU ASSHOLE, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER" Sakura yelled out and ran after her.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He tried to explain.

"BULLSHIT!" Replied the class.

"I WONT BREAK NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN YOU DICKWADS!" he snapped

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU 9 BRATS, SHUT UP AND LISTEN NOW!" He yelled again and the whole class shut up, shocked beyond belief.

"…Potato" Said Takashi.

"…Yes Takashi, potato." He responded sarcastically.

They passed the note back to Chiharu who wrote something down real quick, knowing only one person has done it.

Note:

_Wolf: Mwaahhaha I'm starting things off so first…I Never screwed somebody because I was bored.  
__Eri: You dickface, just HAD to say it right? Well its PAYBACK! I Never made-out with Sakura.  
__Moyo: Before anybody asks, we we're dared. Anyway new one..Hmm..I never…seduced a teacher.  
__Naks: Ugh I hate you all, anyway I Never…got piss drunk outta depression because my mom yelled at me and said I was fat.Oo…  
__Saks: ..That was awkward..anyway I never watched hentai.  
__Kashi: ..Okay well that was interesting, this guy won't break, c'mon guys lets blow him off his feet, we're being pathetic compared to Math class. I never threw a potato at a house while yelling "LOLOLOL POTATO FEST".  
__Riks: …Wtf was that about, deja-vue man…Anyway I never humped a dog.  
__Chi-Chi: LOL…potato HAHA Niice Takashi, anyway I never screwed in a closet WHILE eating cheese. OH BURN._

She passed the note to everybody whom had to reactions UNTIL Meilin read it. Yes, Meilin. ((A/N Meilin must be pretty pissed, I'm making her do all this shit Meilin:DAMN STRAIGHT I AM-Me:Shut up and do your stupid stunt))

Meilin groaned 'Hmm what to do...ouuuuu onion bomb'

Meilin reached in her bag and pulled out one onion, a firecracker, a match and some tape. She chuckled evilly and cut the onion in two, placing the firecracker in between both pieces and taping it together. She lit the wick and threw it in the front.

The class went all "…WTF FLYING ONION" and 5 seconds later, the onion exploded. Making onion pieces fly everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! WHICH ONE OF YOU RUGRATS DID THAT!" He shrieked, wiping the onion from his face while Meilin just laughed as did everybody else.

"WHAT THE-" But he was cut short because Tomoyo and Sakura walked back in class with a police officer yelling "THAT'S HIM! HE DID IT! HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

"Sir, your going to have to come downtown" Said the police officer.

"WHAT? NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He shouted.

"Sir, cooperate please. And come with us, we have another teacher to watch the class while your gone" He said as M. Miyano walked in and greeted the teacher.

"FINE THEN, HAVE FUN MIYANO, THESE KIDS ARE INSANE!" He yelled running out of the class screaming as the police officer chased him.

"Well class, because of complications I'll be teaching for the next 10 minutes, and you obviously drove him insane, I will not crack children, I'm sorry but I am a psychiatrist part-time." He said and continued to teach.

Tomoyo and Sakura took they're spots with a wicked smile and gave the note to Meilin, time to end this, and make the second teacher leave.

Note:

_Wolf: Mwaahhaha I'm starting things off so first…I Never screwed somebody because I was bored.  
__Eri: You dickface, just HAD to say it right? Well its PAYBACK! I Never made-out with Sakura.  
__Moyo: Before anybody asks, we we're dared. Anyway new one..Hmm..I never…seduced a teacher.  
__Naks: Ugh I hate you all, anyway I Never…got piss drunk outta depression because my mom yelled at me and said I was fat.Oo…  
__Saks: ..That was awkward..anyway I never watched hentai.  
__Kashi: ..Okay well that was interesting, this guy won't break, c'mon guys lets blow him off his feet, we're being pathetic compared to Math class. I never threw a potato at a house while yelling "LOLOLOL POTATO FEST".  
__Riks: …Wtf was that about, deja-vue man…Anyway I never humped a dog.  
__Chi-Chi: LOL…potato HAHA Niice Takashi, anyway I never screwed in a closet WHILE eating cheese. OH BURN.  
__Linny: Guys, lets finish this, courtesy of Saks and Moyo we got one teacher gone. I know Ill make him go crazy but let's finish this. Suicide attempt. I never dated._

Meilin smirked and gave it to Tomoyo and Rika. They read it and laughed, everybody was going this round…Well except for Rika, she had no reaction and blushed but got up and ran outside and got in her car. Tomoyo stood up and sat on her desk.

"Mmkay and would you like fries with that? Alright…Okay. Would you like to Biggie Size it? Okaie your total is 25,74$ have your money ready and go to the next corner." She said.

"Uhm..Miss Daidouji you do know your at school and not work right?" Miyano said.

"Duh, same thing you twat, now be careful, the car might hit you" She said.

"What car?" He asked.

"WATCH OUT HERE IT COMES!" She yelled while the class gasped.

"WHAT CAR! WHERE?" He asked.

Suddenly, Rika drove RIGHT through the door ((A/N Don't ask how the car got on the second floor, if just did, POWER OF FIC!"))

She stopped infront of the teacher as he yelled out "SWEET JESUS" and rolled down her window.

"..Oops this isn't Wendys" She laughed sweetly then backed up and drove away.

"WHAT THE!" He yelled as the car retreated.

"Jeez I told you.." She whispered then sat back down.

"Er..anyway on with the class" And he kept teaching.

'What the? Normally other teachers run in fear of another car coming..Hm' Meilin thought.

Tomoyo sighed and passed the note to Syaoran and Sakura. They looked at Meilin and nodded, time to pull out everything. Literally. ((A/N RATED M FOR A REASON FOLKS, I HAD TO PUT THIS THERE SORRY))

Sakura smirked and slowly undid Syaoran's pants and unzipped them. Syaoran followed suit and started undoing Sakura's jeans. She slipped her hand down his boxers and grabbed his member. He stiffened at the fact that they we're in class but they needed to make this guy break, and making out wouldn't cut it. Syaoran slowly started to insert two fingers into Sakura and they started to jack each other off. ((A/N I feel AMAZINGLY UNCONFORTABLE WRITING THIS !)) they both started moaning each others names out louder and louder until the teacher turned around and saw what was going on.

"If you two wanna play like that, atleast ask my permission first" He said sighing but ignored them.

Sakura and Syaoran stopped what they were doing and looked at each other "..What normally they start screaming and run out.." They looked back and Chiharu and Takashi and mumbled " You guys try, this guy wont crack." Sakura and Syaoran tidied themselves up and went back to listening and threw the note backwards.

Chiharu and Takashi read it and smirked.

"POTATO!" Yelled Takashi

"NO EGGS!" Yelled Chiharu.

"POTATO!" He yelled

"EGGS!"

"POTATO"

"EGGS"

"POTATO"

"EGGS!"

"**POTATO!"**

"**EGGS!"**

**"POTATO!"**

**"EGGS!"**

They both huffed and looked away from each other while the teacher looked at them awkwardly.

"..Uhm okay…" He said.

"POTATO!" Takashi yelled out

"POTATOES! WHERE?" Chiharu and the class yelled.

The teacher smirked. "Yes Potatoes are good, but no potatoes today, tomorrow maybe, same with eggs although I prefer eggs more." He said nonchalantly.

'WHAT THE FUCK? ANY OTHER TEACHER WOULD OF TOLD US TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!' They thought and sighed. They passed the note to Meilin and Naoko. The gang looked at them desperately, if anybody could do this, it was Meilin.

Meilin whispered something to Naoko who nodded and ran out of the class while Meilin walked up to the front.

" Alright kids! Now I know all the guys know how to jack off, which is easy to say because if you didn't, it would be pretty sad but the girls. Yeahh today I'm here to show the girls how to jack off with a dildo. Yes that's right, with a dildo. Now my assistant should be back any second now with the necessities." Meilin said catching everybody's attention.

"Miss Li, I'm sorry but this is my class-" Miyano started but got cut off

"Shut the fuck up and let me teach bitchface" She snapped and just as she said that, Naoko ran back in class with a dildo and handed it to Meilin.

"Thank you Naoko, anyway as I was saying, when a girl jacks off, it's easier to insert the dildo doggy style, well I find, and it get's you to your pleasure point faster." She started.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HEARING THIS, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM CHILD, THEY CAN FIGURE THIS OUT ON THEY'RE OWN!"

But Meilin simply ignored him and Naoko brought in a blow-up doll.

Meilin turned the blow-up doll around and shoved the dildo in the blow-up dolls ass.

"OH DEAR GOD" Miyano yelled then passed out.

"So now-" Meilin turned around and smiled.

"I WIN BITCHES, sorry if I grossed you guys out but somebody had to do it." Meilin smirked and threw the dildo in the back of the class and the bell rang.

Rika ran back in class and the class cheered on the CCS gang.

"Rock on Meilin! Haha you deserve the I Never award, did you seriously do everything? Honestly man that's just..wow!" Said Eriol.

"I'm an interesting girl, what can I say!" Meilin said and everybody started laughing.

"Wow two teachers at once…I can't believe Miyano didn't crack after what me and Li did…Honestly, normally just after one of us does one of our last stunts they go insane!" Sakura said.

"Oh well, that was WAYY TOO FUN THOUGH!" Rika chirped.

"Yeahh I know! We should so do this more often." Said Takashi.

Syaoran simply smirked and kissed Sakura's cheek. They walked out in the halls receiving more cheers and congrats from everybody again and they just bowed. And walked away laughing, next period, Co-Ed P.E Haha, fun much.

* * *

**A/N **Oh man, I think this was a pathetic thing compared to my first but oh well, I tried. I am so sorry I took so long, you we're probably expecting something different too but I tried. I'm so sorry if it seems extremely lame to you, I tried, I'm sorry. Some of the things they do might seem really stupid because I was running out of ideas so again I am so sorry, this one is complete crap compared to the first I am so so so so so sorry (. I'll try and make a better one shot next time, the next one I make will be in Co-Ed P.E so they're all together again, but I'm not sure what game they'll play, oh well anyway R/R!So sorry if it sucked, Ill accept flames for my lame-ness ;;. Before I forget, I'd like to thank all my reviewers of Dare or Dare! Thank you so much, because of you, I made this for you guys! Hope you like it more than me. I apoligize for all gramatical errors, feel free to report some to me if found. 

P.S I Never is a game where like say its me and Meilin. I say I never took a pee. (FOR EXAMPLE) and if somebody did that they would normally take a sip of beer or something, first to empty they're glass wins.But for kids if you have done it you just smack the table or something like that, very fun to play when bored.

Around 7,900words …Not bad.25 pages on word O.O.

* * *

Extra Tid Bit of Me Fighting With Meilin: 

Meilin: WHAT THE HELL TESS? WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I NEVER THREW POTATOES AT A HOSUE OR SCREWED IN A CLOSET WHILE EATING CHEESE!

Me: Well now you have.

Meilin: NO!

Me: DONT PISS ME OFF MEILIN, I'M THE AUTHOR, I'LL CUT YOU OUT OF THIS AND YOU WONT GET ANY CHEESE!

Meilin: You wouldn't DARE, I'M THE STAR, THE BADASS, WITHOUT ME YOUR NOTHING!

Me: Correction, without ME YOU ARE NOTHING! AND I WILL CUT YOU OUT! **pulls out scissors**

Meilin: I didnt mean it ;; FAT HEAD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Me: ...**takes out pie and slams it onto Meilin's head. **Pwnt Bish. And no cheese for you, last time your one of the main characters.

Meilin: **pouts** (

Tomoyo: **secretly taping it all and sells it on Ebay**

* * *

_Lots of Luff,_

_XoXoMoon TribalXoXo._


End file.
